reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua
Aqua is an Ex-Goddess, that used to serve Lund Wald, before his death. Prior to her life on Earth, she was a Goddess of Water who guided humans in the afterlife. She is the wife of Gilgamesh and mother of Ur-Nungal. Appearence Aqua is described as being supernaturally beautiful. She has blue waist-long hair that is partially tied into a loop with a water-molecule (H₂O) shaped clip. Aqua's clothes carry a blue color scheme, with her ordinary attire consisting of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt, and a transparent underskirt. She also wears a divine relic; a translucent pink hagoromo, which can disappear and reappear around her at her will. Personality Aqua has an interesting yet troublesome personality. She is high-spirited, cheerful, and carefree, but rarely thinks about the consequences of her actions. While she doesn't force her beliefs onto others, Aqua always acts or speaks on her whims; so, she can behave very inappropriately in many situations. It is also very easy to taunt Aqua with jeers or lure her with praises. Aqua tries doing ‘good deeds’ to hide the fact that she is an Ex-Goddess. Also, while many of her ‘good deeds’ turn out fine, Aqua is very short-sighted, and some of these “good deeds” actually turn out to be complete disasters. One of Aqua’s positive personality traits is “honesty.” She is incapable of lying, or more precisely, she has no concepts of lying and she is so bad at it that her lies give themselves away. When caught lying, all it takes are pinches to her cheeks for Aqua to reveal everything. On the other hand, she is very gullible and does not believe people can lie to her. When Aqua is being stubborn though, others may also fib a little to make Aqua more agreeable. Aqua also has an unnatural obsession with beer. She has lost her position as a Goddess of Water, due to this addiction. She will become cold and merciless, as well as psychotic if someone were to steal her alcohol. Aqua despises Mallow, purely because of the fact that Mallow hates beer. History Aqua was once The Water Goddess, who showed deceased humans the way to either heaven, or reincarnation for 600 years straight. She consumed some cursed Liquor that her friend gave her, which led to a scandalous affair with her brother. She had got stripped of her Godhood, and kicked out of Heaven and sent to the Human World, because of that. She wandered the World alone for 100 years, until a man named ‘Lund Wald’ discovered that she was the Water Goddess Aqua. He offered to take her into his mansion, which Aqua immediatley accepted. She has been living there ever since, and has even made a barrier to keep monsters from hell away, to show her gratitude towards him. Chronology Parasyte Invasion Arc Witch Cult Arc Decaying Mind Arc Escape the Mansion Arc A Scream from 400 Years Ago Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc The Final Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia *Aqua is Latin for water, which is reflected in her status as an Ex-Water Goddess. *Aqua often attracts the undead, not for her looks, no, but for her ability to purify any undead being. *Apparently, Aqua is one of the worst singers in Wald’s Faction. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Females Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:SS